


The Man On The Radio (ON HOLD)

by The_True_Child



Series: The Ties That Bind [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Con Artists, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gangs, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_True_Child/pseuds/The_True_Child
Summary: After the big attack against Seijoh, almost everyone in the gang was dead, leaving only Oikawa behind.Luckily for him, he's offered a place to stay(even if it was out of guilt), but the people who fought in the invasion still had it badly. Nekoma, in particular, lost one of their best members. Their sniper, Kenma, was left horribly crippled.At a loss for what to do, Kuroo makes the decision to get help from other gangs so that he could protect his own. But it's when he's given a seemingly broken radio that he learns way more about Karasuno's systems. And it's Tsukishima who shows him that they've got the worst ones possible.





	1. The Loss Of A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Joke's On The Player, Not On The Game. Please read that before this fic to get an understanding of what's going on.  
> Thank you.  
> <3

Yaku carried Kenma, who was gripping his leg in pain, all the way back to their base before the others got a chance to get out.

As Seijoh disappeared into the distance, they could still hear the sounds of bullets flying. Kenma's leg was definitely broken, if not worse. Tears were still streaming down Yaku's cheeks. The both of them had watched as the bullet flew into Lev's chest and the color drained from his face. He was dead within minutes of being shot. Kenma didn't want to leave him behind. Yaku didn't either, but he knew very well that there was no time for a funeral.

When they arrived at Nekoma, Yaku quickly lied Kenma down on a mat then turned away from him. He didn't want him to see that he was crying. Crying was a sign of weakness in a gang, and he had to be strong.

"I'll go get you some water..." Yaku muttered, sobs obviously still in his voice. Kenma nodded and just let him go. It wasn't like he was bleeding or anything, so he wasn't going to die, but his leg was crushed under falling rubble. Yaku's face was all cut up and scarred by glass. He was the one Kenma was worried about, and besides, he'd just watched Lev die. He knew they were very close. He wasn't sure how close, but he did know that Yaku was very hurt. He was probably crying his eyes out. But that wasn't something Kenma was gonna tell the others.

When Yaku returned, he handed Kenma a bottle of water, but he was also carrying a wet napkin that he was crying in before. No one knew about Yaku's relationship with Lev, and he kept it a secret on purpose. Relationships, and romance in general...was very shamed upon in gangs. It wouldn't help them get stronger or survive. It would just slow them down in the long run. That's what Kuroo, their leader, said at least.

Once Kenma finished half of his water, the door to the base swung open, with Kuroo and the remaining members of Nekoma entering the room. There were definitely less of them now. Kuroo, spotting Kenma lying on the mat, rushed over to his side. "How does your leg feel? Is it broken?"

"I..." Kenma started, letting out a cough. "Think so...I can't move it..."

Like he was in a hurry, Kuroo turned to Yaku. "Can you put his bones back in place so they heal properly?"

Yaku was a little shocked, but nodded anyway. "I think so...but it's best if we do it quickly. Bones heal fast."

Kenma looked very afraid. He knew this was going to hurt. Kuroo took his hand, gently squeezing it to comfort him. "F...Fast...." Kenma agreed. "Fast would be good.."

"Okay, I got it," Yaku told him. "Kenma, just hang in there. On one....two.........."

 

 

That was the first time Nekoma heard Kenma's cries since they were children.

 

*********

3 months after the invasion took place, each gang was still facing the after-effects, but Kenma was back on his feet again. He had a permanent limp, but it was better than not being able to walk at all. He was still intent on doing his job as a sniper. He would also still be going on hunts for his gang.

Kuroo was hesitant about letting him do all that, but he knew that Kenma was passionate. No one in the gang ever wanted to be a burden on everyone else, especially Kenma. He already wasn't as strong as the others, nor was he as fast, but he didn't know what he'd do if he couldn't spy or get food.

If anything, his injury made him want to get stronger, and Kuroo respected that. He'd help him along the way, as well. However, with everything that happened, they lost a lot of people. So even if getting Kenma to work harder wasn't a good idea, it was still very necessary.

But the lack of people in Nekoma wasn't the only problem. They were all starting to starve.

There wasn't as much time to hunt or scavenge as there used to be, and Kuroo couldn't go anywhere without his second in command, who'd been killed as well. He was the only one who could stay behind and watch the others. Yaku suggested multiple times that they make an ally with another gang, but Kuroo didn't like that idea. He wanted their gang to be completely independent.

Long story short, in a world like the one they lived in, "making friends" and relying on other people was a huge risk. People tend to not hold their own weight, so you could get mooched off of or worse.

However, on one faithful night, Kenma was ready to go out and find some food. He was very confident in doing so. "Are you sure about this?" Kuroo asked him.

"It'll be a piece of cake," Kenma replied. "All I have to do is pretend I'm in a video game. It helps me."

"Ah..." Kuroo muttered. "I remember playing those......alright, you can go. Just take Yaku with you so you're not alone."

Kenma smiled a little bit and nodded. "Just tell him to keep up with me."


	2. Survival Always Comes Down To Food

The run-down corner store looked like it hadn't been touched for centuries.

Swiftly and careful of his surroundings, Kenma snuck in. Yaku waited outside, keeping watch. Kenma's shotgun was kept in his backpack, but he had easy access to a pistol in his back pocket. If he even needed it, that is. Kenma was skilled at avoiding danger, and he was a very valuable member of Nekoma. He was also grateful that his fellow members didn't treat him as a tool. They treated him like family.

When he entered the store, Kenma looked around, making sure that no one was around. He didn't really bother to check every inch of it, but he was decently sure that he was safe. Digging around on the shelves, Kenma managed to find some energy bars and a few water bottles. He smiled triumphantly to himself and tossed them all into his bag. He was couldn't wait to show Kuroo what he found.

He was about to leave, but then Kenma heard a noise. It sounded like someone was rummaging through a trash can. Kenma suddenly turned dead silent, reaching behind himself and grabbing the pistol. Carefully, he inched towards the noise.

A smaller figure was digging through a bin, like he predicted. It only took a single glance at his hair to know who he was. “Shouyou…” Kenma muttered.

Just like he thought, Hinata jumped a few feet in the air and came crashing down onto the floor. It made a very loud crashing noise.

“K...Kenma!” Hinata exclaimed, jumping to his feet. “Are you scavenging, too?”

Kenma nodded, but then he got a look at Hinata’s left leg. It was cut and bleeding. “Hey...you're hurt,” Kenma pointed out.

“Oh, yeah!” Hinata said. “I'm looking for a med kit. Even if I just find bandages, that'd help.”

Without hesitation, Kenma dug through his pockets and pulled out some gauze bandages. Hinata blinked in surprise, watching as Kenma kneeled down and started to patch him up.

“T…Thank you!” Hinata shouted. He was a little shocked, but not particularly.

“It's no problem.” Kenma finished up, standing to his feet. Soon after that, Hinata started digging through _his_  pockets.

“I have to repay you!” Hinata told him. He handed Kenma a small radio with a crack going across the front. “Daichi-san says it's broken, but you can use the batteries. Right?”

Kenma nodded with a slight smile. “Oh. Thanks, Shouyou.”

 

*********

“You...did what?”

Kuroo was looking down at Kenma with a ticked off expression. He wasn't happy.

“I ran into Shouyou. He was hurt, so I helped him,” Kenma answered nonchalantly.

Kuroo shook his head. “Karasuno got Lev and the others killed with their plan. You're still talking with them?”

“Just Shouyou,” Kenma replied with a shrug. “We're friends, I guess.” To prove his point, he pulled out the radio and handed it to Kuroo, who was surprised by this. “He gave me a broken radio and said I could use the batteries.”

Kuroo took it, running his fingertips along the crack in the front. The radio was small enough to fit in his pocket, and it looked like it'd been used to communicate with others. Maybe the military?

“I'll keep it assembled until we need it,” Kuroo said, shoving the radio in his back pocket.

“Hey, ease up on him,” Yaku told him. “Kenma actually found food for us. A lot of food. You don't have to be all cold to him.”

Kuroo sighed, allowing himself to smile a little. He patted Kenma on the shoulder in praise. “Yeah, good job. I'm not trying to be a jerk. Just be careful, okay?”

Kenma nodded, walking off to get himself some water. A few minutes after that, Kuroo left as well, leaving Yaku alone. He placed his head in his hands, letting out a sigh. He glanced up at the ceiling and smiled sadly. “How're you doing up there?” he muttered. “Still getting into trouble?”

The lack of a response always got to him. For the third time that week, Yaku started to cry. He knew that he should've been over Lev. He knew that he wouldn't have to deal with the hell they lived in anymore.

But he still missed him more every day.


	3. Warning, Threat, Same Thing

Kenma was about to reenter the room, but he heard the sobbing and stopped.

Hiding behind the door, he listened in. Yaku was the only one in there, so he had to be the one crying. Kenma wasn't able to make out any words. However, he knew what it was about. Hearing Yaku cry was incredibly depressing, so he opened the door.

Yaku abruptly stopped. His eyes were red and puffy when he looked over at Kenma. “What…?” he muttered. “Don't stare at me like that……”

Kenma walked over to him calmly and rested a hand on his shoulder. “...Lev died 3 months ago, but you're still torn up about it.”

Yaku’s lip began to quiver. He tried not to burst into tears all over again. “W...What..? That dork…?” he said, turning away. “W-Why would I care about him…?”

Kenma sighed. “Because you two were close.” He sat down next to Yaku, ready to listen. “C’mon, you're a bad liar. Why are you still so heartbroken?”

Yaku kept refusing to look at Kenma, but he eventually spoke. Softly, but still, he opened his mouth. “I…keep thinking that I made a mistake back there. I keep feeling like there was a way for me to save you both,” he told him. “But….maybe I was just too dumb to realize it...and now he's gone.” Tears formed in the corners of his eyes and Kenma frowned. He was blaming himself for Lev’s death. The death of a friend. Or…….maybe more.

Kenma was about to speak again, but Kuroo entered the room. He looked a little drained, but that was usual for him now. “Where'd you go?” Kenma asked.

“Just...to take a walk,” he shrugged Kenma off. “I needed to take a load off. Stress….ya know?”

Kenma nodded in understanding. Things were rough for them now. Their members were dropping like flies, and food was at an all-time low. Kenma found that food while in the corner store, but it still wasn't enough. There was never “enough” anymore. “Do...you want me to go out again?”

Kuroo shook his head. “No….you need to rest. But I'm going to take everyone else out to scavenge. You can stay here and watch the base, right?”

Kenma felt a little thrown under the bus, but he didn't mind too much. He nodded in agreeance.

“Good. Come on, Yaku,” Kuroo said, rushing back out the door. Yaku sighed, rubbing his eyes. Before he left, he flashed Kenma a small smile.

“Hey….” he said. “Thanks for listening to me. It felt good to get that off of my chest.”

Kenma smiled back. “It's no problem,” he replied. “Just a plus of being quiet, I suppose.”

 

*********

While the others were looking through an abandoned alley, Yaku and Kuroo were patrolling the road. Things were pretty silent between them. Kuroo didn't want to admit it, but he did partially blame Yaku for Lev’s death. He was well aware of him saving Kenma, and he was grateful, but he felt like he should've done something.

Instead, they all had to leave Lev to bleed out and die.

Kuroo kept his finger on the trigger of his gun the whole time. This made Yaku very anxious, even if he didn't show it. After everything they lost, Kuroo had an itchy trigger finger that got them into some serious trouble. It was dangerous to have someone with a strong desire to kill, but he was their leader. Along with that, Kuroo wasn't always so dangerous. He used to have a silly and fun personality that everyone loved and respected. But now….he was someone different.

As the silence sunk in, they both suddenly heard gunshots coming from the alleyway the others were in. That couldn't have been a good sign, but even Kuroo knew not to rush in there. He both of them got down on the ground, gripping their weapons tightly.

A few more minutes went by. Then another. Then, from Kuroo’s pocket, the sound of static filled the silent air.

Yaku was shocked. “I thought Kenma said that thing was broken…”

Kuroo narrowed his eyes, taking out the radio and holding it between them so they both could hear it. It was only static for a few moments, but miraculously, they were able to make out a voice. A very soft voice, at that. A voice who was trying not to harm them….but seemingly, to help them.

“I would…….get out of the street…...right…..now….”


	4. Undisguised Insults

After they heard this person speak to them, Kuroo was completely on edge.

“Who is this?” he growled into the radio. No response. He tried asking again, but he never got an answer. Yaku was slowly becoming more panicked. Nervousness was all over him. He was about to speak, but then he heard gunshots coming from the alley.

Kuroo immediately motioned towards a large barrel. They ducked behind it, clutching their weapons to their chests. Yaku was dead silent, with Kuroo doing the same and not saying a word.

More gunshots. A few yells from their fellow members. This definitely wasn't good. Kuroo’s urge to protect kicked in, and he was suddenly back on his feet. He didn't let Yaku come with him. Instead, he dove into the alleyway on his own.

The gang members who did the shooting were wearing all black and masking their faces. Kuroo couldn't tell what gang they were from, but that didn't matter. Looking around, he already could see the lifeless body of Yamamoto. He was bleeding from his neck.

Kuroo couldn't tell if he was stabbed or shot, but he was most definitely dead. “Go! Find Yaku and get the hell out of here!” Kuroo shouted. Hesitantly, but obediently, they all ran out of the alleyway, leaving Kuroo behind to fight this battle alone.

 

*********

When Kenma saw everyone running towards the base, he opened the door for them and locked it tight once they were inside. Yaku had, obviously, been shot. Even if he was hidden, there were still gang members hidden on the street. After he'd been shot, he wished that he'd listened to the ominous warning.

Kenma panicked when he saw him limping with his arm around another member. He rushed over to him, quickly lifting him up and setting him down onto a mat. He hoped that would be more comfortable for him. “W-What happened..?” Kenma asked.

“Another….gang….” Yaku managed before coughing several times. He was shot near his chest, and Kenma knew it was a miracle for him to be alive. Before he could lose anymore blood, Kenma took off his jacket and securely wrapped it around him. That would stop it, but it wouldn't make up for what he lost. The color in his face was visibly drained.

A few moments later, Kuroo slammed the door open. He was bruised and cut all over, clutching the small “broken” radio. Kenma was confused, and he tried to speak. But Kuroo just dropped the radio in front of him and growled. “I thought you said that thing was broken.”

Kenma blinked in surprise. “Uh...yeah, that's what Shouyou-”

“-Well Shouyou’s a filthy liar!” Kuroo snapped back. “I'm getting rid of this stupid thing. A stalker is the last damn thing I want to worry about.”

Kenma couldn't exactly protest. He knew that Hinata would never lie to him, but Kuroo was their leader. There was no changing his mind once it was made up. Kenma simply nodded and watched as Kuroo snatched the radio back and went outside.

 

*********

His fists clenched tightly, he brought the radio out to the nearest alley and found a puddle to toss it in. Kuroo wasn't very happy about throwing it out, because he knew they could use it for parts, but it seemed necessary. As he rose his arm up, however, the same soft voice spoke to him.

“Stop that,” the voice simply said. Kuroo stopped, glaring intensely at the radio.

“Who the hell is this??” he asked. “What do you want??”

Silence for a few moments. Then, the voice spoke again. “Who I am doesn't matter, but I'm not going to hurt you if that's what you're thinking. Unless you're some weird masochist or something.”

Kuroo’s eye twitched a bit in anger, but he let out a sigh and tried to calm down. “Then what ARE you going to do?”

More silence. Whoever this was seemed to like leading him on. “Help you. Stop you from making a terrible mistake,” they finally replied. Kuroo was going to ask another question, but he stopped himself. No point in annoying them, he thought. But what did they want? Why were they really stalking him?

Kuroo’s lack of a response intrigued this person. “Are you still gonna get rid of the radio like an idiot? Or are you gonna trust me?”

“Was that an insult?” Kuroo questioned. He swore that he could see this person smirk after he said that.

“Maybe it was.”


	5. Familiar Faces

Without a word to the others about it, Kuroo stashed the radio in his back pocket and called it a night.

He was still upset at Kenma, even though he didn't want to be. He knew it wasn't right to blame him in any way for the attacks, but deep down, he still did. Kenma, not aware of this, took care of Yaku and the others all night by himself. Yaku was still really hurt, and it was painful to breathe, but he was thankful to have some help.

Kuroo, however, spent that night all alone.

Partially.

His room was farther away from the other ones, and he always kept his door locked. As such, he had more time to speak with this mysterious man on the radio. Something about him intrigued Kuroo. He was a complete stranger, and for all Kuroo knew, a stalker. It probably wasn't safe to speak to someone like that, but at that point, he didn't care.

"Can you at least tell me what gang you're from?" Kuroo pushed, as this person refused to tell him his name.

"Nope, not yet," he replied. "At some point, I will. But not yet."

"Tch..." Kuroo muttered, staring at the concrete floor. "Take your hypotheticals somewhere else."

"I'm not anywhere near you," he remarked.

This made Kuroo smile ever so slightly. "Oi, shut up," he chuckled.

"I could always turn off the radio." That same tone. That same sarcastic tone. It was somehow...endearing.

"You wouldn't even want to do that."

 

*********

Yaku, as always, got up earlier than most of the other members. He was careful not the wake the others, especially Kenma, who was up all night by his side. He was grateful that he still had someone who seemed to care, but for a reason he kept hidden, Kenma's selfless nature worried him.

Kindness was almost always taken advantage of. No one was safe anymore. Being nice in the world they were in was very dangerous. It made you more susceptible to getting hurt, and Yaku didn't want that to happen to Kenma. He was valuable to the gang.

Thinking about this, Yaku wandered out to the balcony. The sun hadn't even come up yet, and the only way to see on the street was if you timed the flickering of the cracked streetlights. It was eerie, but peaceful in a way.

Yaku leaned over the balcony, shifting his gaze to the road. Not a single person in sight. He took in a deep breath, letting it out into the chilly early morning air. A breeze hitting the nape of his neck made him shiver. A few locks of hair blew in Yaku's face as he took everything in.

Breaks were definitely necessary for him. Stress was plentiful in his life for sure, and after Lev died, it all got worse. Luckily, he didn't feel like crying as much whenever he thought about him anymore. Instead, he was able to push those thoughts and feelings out. A quiet and empty place like this was perfect for that.

However, in the subtle light of the street lamps, Yaku was starting to make out two figures. The smaller figure was wrapping one arm around the taller figure, limping as he tried to walk. Yaku squinted at them, and after a few moments, he realized who they were.

"Ohhhhh crap..." Yaku muttered under his breath. He rushed back inside, running down the stairs and hurrying out onto the street. As he got closer to them, he could finally make out their expressions. It was definitely Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio.

"Thank God..." Kageyama huffed. "Look, you've gotta help...I think Hinata's leg is broken..."

Yaku looked down at the smalier boy, who was taking in quick and panicked breaths. He couldn't even speak. Yaku knew it wasn't the best idea to let them inside without Kuroo's permission, but he had to help them. "Come on inside, and hurry up," he told them.

Kageyama picked Hinata up, bringing him into Nekoma's base. He lied him down onto a blanket and let Yaku kneel down next to him.

However, even as they tried to be quiet, Kuroo stormed into the room. He did not look happy.


	6. Those Who Are Less Fortunate

A low growl escaped Kuroo's throat as he approached the three of them.

Kneeling down, he got in Yaku's face. "What the hell are they doing here?" he snapped.

Yaku bit his lip in fear, but was able to choke that feeling down. "H..Hinata is hurt....and I wanted to help..." he said. Kuroo turned to look at the two boys next to him, who were visibly very afraid. He took in a deep breath, then started to walk away.

"I'm going to wake up Kenma," he huffed. "I'm not gonna be babysitting this early in the morning."

Yaku nodded, and once Kenma walked out, he got to work on Hinata's leg. Before anything, he grabbed his backpack and elevated Hinata's foot with it. Kenma quickly knelt down next to him and made an attempt to comfort him. "Shouyou...what happened..?" he asked. "Were you being careless?"

Hinata still couldn't speak, so Kageyama spoke for him. "He was being a dumbass. Jumping around and being loud when we were trying to scavenge," he told Kenma. "A whole shelf fell on top of him." Hinata barely managed a nod, and Kenma frowned at him. He was always getting himself into some sort of trouble. Always getting hurt.

"It's not broken," Yaku said, his hands resting on Hinata's leg. "He may have fractured it, though. I'll patch it up, then you guys can be on your way. Make sure that he keeps it stiff."

Kageyama nodded and watched as Yaku wrapped Hinata's leg in bandages. It was wrapped tight, so it was sure to stay in place. Hinata smiled graciously at him and stood up with Kageyama's help. Kenma was happy that Yaku helped him, but he was still worried about Hinata. He was too carefree and easy-going. It could get him seriously hurt.

Yaku stood up, leading Kenma away from them. As they were about to leave, Hinata spotted a few empty shelves with only two cans of food on them. Hinata's eyes widened in realization, then he whispered something to Kageyama. "Kageyama....they barely have any food..."

Kageyama glanced at the shelves, but quickly looked away, finally leading Hinata out of the base. "It's not our problem," he grumbled.

 

*********

Kuroo left at around noon to scavenge on his own. He normally wouldn't do this, but the lack of food and members in his group forced him to. He couldn't risk the last of his members getting hurt. That, and the lack of food was depressing him, so he needed to take matters into his own hands.

Yaku's actions that morning still angered him. He was strictly against bringing any outsiders in the base, but Yaku did it anyway. He deliberately disobeyed him.

Kuroo sighed, as he shouldn't have been surprised. He figured that the time had come for his own members to turn on him. It happened to every gang leader out there. But even so....Kuroo didn't want to let go of the people he'd known all his life.

Hours passed without Kuroo finding anything. Getting frustrated, he sat on a street curb and rested his head in his hands. This was getting depressing for him. Kuroo really didn't want to return, making his members go hungry for another night. He felt so terrible for them.

However, Kuroo didn't notice as three figures made their way towards him. The tallest one bravely walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

Kuroo jumped back in surprise, falling onto the sidewalk. Regaining his composure, he looked up at the three men. Two of them were the boys he saw that morning, Hinata and Kageyama. But the one who confronted him wasn't someone he recognized. He had short hair, and he wore smudged and cracked glasses. He had a very firm look to him.

Kuroo looked over to Hinata when he spoke. "K...Kageyama and I saw that you didn't have much food, so we wanted to help!" he exclaimed, holding out a heavy box. Kageyama didn't look very ready to help. He looked more like he'd been dragged there against his will.

Kuroo hesitantly took the box, quickly feeling it's weight. He wondered how Hinata was able to carry it. The tallest man's gaze turned slightly more sympathetic as he eyed Kuroo. He seemed to be scanning him up and down with his eyes. The past Kuroo would've made a remark, joking about him "checking him out." Kuroo actually thought about doing this, but he refrained.

"T...Thank you so much..." Kuroo managed. "This will help feed the others for a while..."

Hinata nodded, and surprisingly, the tallest man spoke. "Take care of yourself, too," he said.

Kuroo allowed himself to smile a bit, then stood up. "They come first, but I'll consider it," he replied. "Again, thank you."

Hinata smiled. "It's no problem! Daichi-san and Sugawara-san actually encouraged it!"

When that was uttered, the tall one looked away. He seemed to be thinking about something. Kuroo shrugged it off, and patted Hinata's shoulder. "Tell them I said hi," he said.


	7. Hanging By A Thread

For the first time in a while, Kuroo returned to the base with a grin.

The heavy box was quite a struggle to carry, but he didn't pay any mind and just swung the door open. Yaku and Kenma were sitting at the table, while the others were getting some rest. Yaku looked at the box with wide eyes, quickly jumping to his feet and running over to Kuroo. "Well? What'd you get?" he asked.

Kuroo smiled and held the box open. There was more canned food in there than there was on all of their shelves. Five times as much, maybe more. A huge smile spread across Yaku's face. Kenma looked over, curious. "What is it?" he questioned.

"Come over here and look!" Yaku exclaimed. "It's a canned food gold mine!"

Kenma rushed over, and when he saw the food, he started to get excited as well. "Woah, where'd you get all this?" he asked Kuroo.

Kuroo shrugged. "Some kids from Karasuno. They saw our shelves, and figured we needed the help," he told him. "Awful nice of them."

Yaku nodded happily, and Kenma started to smile. "Does..." he started. "Does this mean we can finally make an ally with them?"

"Yeah, that'd be great!" Yaku added.

However, Kuroo's expression suddenly shifted. His eyes narrowed, he closed the box, and his whole body became tense. "Are you fucking kidding me...?" he growled. The two boys looked confused, so that just angered him some more. "I specifically said that we'd never make allies with anyone! I don't care how nice someone is, it's not happening!"

Yaku started to look mad as well. "But....they always help us out! They always defend us! Making allies with them could help the whole gang!"

"I don't care!" Kuroo snapped back. "I bring you guys a bunch of food, and you act like I just shit in your cereal! I've had enough of this!" Without another word, he slammed the box down and ran upstairs to his room. Yaku glared in his direction, then slumped back into his place at the table.

"I can't believe him..." he huffed. "He's become so selfish."

"I..." Kenma said quietly. "I think he's just worried....and stressed....we have to see things from his point of view."

"Oh yeah?" Yaku said, crossing his arms. "I can't remember the last time he's done that for us. Look, I understand that you're loyal to him....but...." Suddenly, Yaku started to look very worried.

Kenma walked over to him, resting a hand on his shoulder. "B...But?"

Yaku sighed. "Kenma....this gang is falling apart, and if he won't let us get some help, then we need to start thinking about leaving. For good."

Kenma immediately shook his head in protest. "Yaku, I'm not-"

"Please," Yaku begged. "I don't want to see you get hurt just because of his actions. It's not safe here."

Again, Kenma shook his head. "I'm not abandoning him. Kuroo isn't a bad person, and I'm not just gonna leave him here all alone." He put his hands on his hips, resting his case. There was no changing his mind now, Yaku thought sadly.

"Fine..." Yaku sighed. "Suit yourself. But...I want to feel...just a little more secure." Yaku stood up, grabbing the box of food, about to bring it into another room. "Could you go check the perimeter for me? I've been feeling really uneasy lately."

Kenma nodded and slid on his jacket. "If that'll help you stop being so paranoid, then fine."

 

*********

Kenma took deep breaths, occasionally kicking at the dirt and rubble on the ground. It was annoying to check the perimeter. It took far too long for Kenma's liking. About a half hour, since Nekoma's property was pretty big.

Yaku's eagerness to get moving and to just abandon their leader...it made Kenma really think. Maybe he was right after all. Kuroo was becoming more unstable, and their members were being killed one by one. They did need help from others, but was it really worth abandoning a friend over?

The thought made Kenma's head hurt. He knew Kuroo since birth, and they were attached to each other ever since. Kenma knew that Kuroo thought the world of him, as they were best friends, but his newfound angsty and selfish nature still worried Kenma. He hoped that he wouldn't be driven to insanity before the end of the world.

Kenma kept kicking the dirt until some got stuck in his shoe. He cursed at himself, taking the shoe off and emptying it out. He sighed, as this was his fault. He was the one kicking dirt around like a pouting child would.

Finally making his way back to the base, he was quiet because of everyone still sleeping. Carefully, he made his way to the room that Yaku was in. Hopefully, he could give him some peace of mind. "Yaku!" he called, before opening the door. No answer. "The perimeter's all clear!" Huh. Still no response. Maybe he was sleeping? With that thought in mind, Kenma opened the door. "Yaku, did you hear-"

Kenma cut himself off.

His eyes went wide with fear when he saw Yaku's limp body dangling from the ceiling. A rope was attached to a pipe above him and was wrapped around his neck. A chair lied on the floor a few feet away, and it was presumably kicked away. Unable to do anything but cry, Kenma fell to his knees, sobbing as he looked up at Yaku's pale face. His eyes were still open. "Why..." Kenma muttered. "Why?!"

Hearing these cries, Kuroo rushed into the room as fast as he could. "Kenma? What's-....." His eyes widened as well, quickly reaching for Kenma and helping him up.

"No!" Kenma screamed, trying to escape his grasp. "He's not dead! He's not!"

"K..Kenma, come on..." Kuroo said softly, fighting back tears himself. "Come on, you need to lie down......" Kuroo's voice turned into a sad whisper. "God.....fuck...." he mumbled.

Kenma screamed and cried, but was eventually taken out of there. Kuroo held him in his arms, consoling him and trying to calm him down. At that point, they were both crying, Kenma being loud and Kuroo trying to stay silent. A feeling of sadness and dread loomed over them. They would have to bury Yaku's body that night.


	8. What A Brilliant Idea

Kuroo managed to get Kenma to his room.

He continued to cry and shiver, hugging his knees to his chest. He was obviously still in shock. The sight of Yaku dead was enough to break him in that moment. Kuroo, of course, couldn't blame him for that. He was pretty shocked as well.

The worst part was that Kuroo didn't know why he killed himself. Yaku always seemed fine, as fine as someone could get anyway. He never told Kuroo about having thoughts like that. He never even told him that he was remotely sad.

Kuroo rubbed his eyes, sitting at the table and trying to think things through. He'd buried Yaku's body just minutes after putting Kenma to bed. The sad look Yaku still had in his eyes was terrifying in a different way. Kuroo couldn't describe it, but it made him depressed.

As he felt like he was going to burst into tears, the same old voice returned to the radio in his pocket. "Are...you okay?" the static-filled voice asked him.

"Heh...not at all," Kuroo said honestly.

"I'm sorry," the man said. "I know what happened. I saw you burying him."

Kuroo lowered his gaze sadly. No, he thought. You can't be this sympathetic with me. You don't know me. Just say something sarcastic and funny like you always do.

"I'm sorry," the man repeated. Kuroo shook his head at this, but didn't reply. "I know this isn't a good time, but...."

"What is it?" Kuroo asked. "Timing doesn't really matter to me."

"Well.....Kenma has been asking you to make an ally with Karasuno, yes?"

Kenma blinked, shocked. But he knew he shouldn't have been surprised. This stalker was very good at his craft. "Uh...yeah, why?"

"Don't do it," he said outright. "It's a terrible idea."

Kuroo allowed himself to smile. Just a little bit. "Yeah, I know. I wasn't going to do it anyway."

"Good...." the man sighed. "Good. He can't hurt you if you don't."

Those words brought back memories Kuroo wanted to forget. His eyes widened, hoping the man wasn't talking about who came to mind. "B...Bokuto..?"

"Huh?" the man asked. "That fool from Fukurodani? Hell no. He's not involved with Karasuno anymore."

Kuroo looked down, his shoulders lowering. "Oh.....okay..."

 

*********

It was about a year ago. They had a sturdy plan. Bokuto would finally get his revenge on the people who robbed him and his gang. The night before, he spoke to Kuroo to confirm everything.

"Hey, Kuroo," he said with a smile. "Thanks so much for helping out. I really owe you one."

"Nah man, it's cool!" Kuroo chuckled. "Anything to help a bro out!"

Bokuto grinned, and repeated the plan to him. "Okay," he started. "Remember. Get there at noon, and we'll charge in together. I'll bring some of my people to back us up. No one can stop us now."

"Awesome," Kuroo said, high-fiving him. "I'll bring plenty of weapons. We'll get these goons back. I swear."

Like he said, Bokuto arrived at the enemy base at noon with 5 of his members. He was ready to do this. However, when he got there, Kuroo didn't show up.

He figured he was just running late, so he waited. But he never came. As such, Bokuto had to charge in there with 2 armed members, including himself. All members he brought with ended up getting killed, with him miraculously escaping. And when he finally got out, Kuroo was still no where to be found.

Bokuto was left feeling nothing but betrayal. Hatred. Kuroo was once his friend, but it was clear that he could no longer be trusted. Bokuto wanted to kill him.

Kill him.

Kill Kuroo.

That's all that was on his mind as he limped away from the scene. However, an hour later, Kuroo showed up. He was completely confused. Walking close to the base, he started to see the dead bodies of Fukurodani members on the ground. He immediately knew how badly he messed up.

He could never show his face to Bokuto again. And on that day, he swore to himself that he'd never make an ally with anyone ever again.

It wouldn't matter if he got desperate. Hurting people wasn't worth the risk.


	9. Thanks, Stranger

"Oi, Kuroo? You still there?"

The man's familiar voice brought Kuroo back to reality. He didn't realize that while he was aimlessly daydreaming, he was still on the other side. "Huh...? Oh...yeah, yeah. I'm here. I'm here."

The man chuckled. "Did I bring back memories for you?"

Kuroo looked down and sighed. "Uh..." he started. "Yeah, you can say that."

"Wanna...talk about it?" the man asked. "I suck at advice, but people say I'm a good listener."

Kuroo continued to stare at the ground. Over the course of a week, he developed a connection with this strange man. But...he still didn't really know him. Was it truly okay to vent to a stranger? He shook his head, trying to force all the negativity out. "I...dunno..." he said. "It just reminded me of an old friend. I hurt him, and now he's out for me."

The man went silent for a few moments before responding. "Geez....that sucks. Was it that guy from Fukurodani? Bokuto?"

"Yes..." Kuroo huffed. "Kenma's been trying to get me to make an ally with another gang, but that's the exact thing that got Bokuto hurt in the first place. But then, there's also the fact that....Yaku just....." Kuroo flinched, trying not to get choked up. "I don't want to hurt anyone, but no matter what I choose, it's gonna happen. I'm confused."

Another elongated silence. Kuroo was worried that he left, but he soon returned. "Look, Kuroo..." he said. "I'm kinda...against allies. But you're a good guy...and...whatever you choose, you'll make the right decision."

Kuroo glanced over at Kenma's door and frowned. He was definitely going through the worst right now. "I'll do whatever I can to make Kenma feel better."

"Whatever you say."

 

*********

Kuroo let everyone sleep in the next morning. Kenma, especially, deserved it. Kuroo wanted to get some extra sleep himself, but he knew that he couldn't. Someone had to keep watch.

That morning seemed to be an endless repeated cycle of checking the window, checking on his fellow members, and listening into the radio. Waiting. Waiting for something to happen.

Kuroo yawned. This was excruciatingly boring.

Still nothing at the window, still no one waking up. Still nothing on the radio. The last one was the weirdest part. The man was usually up before him, but now, he wasn't talking at all. Not even a cough or a sneeze.

Again, Kuroo glanced at Kenma's door. He was the first one to see Yaku's corpse hanging from the ceiling. His pale skin, his dead eyes. The way his hands still twitched after he died. Kuroo shivered just thinking about it, finding himself becoming consumed with sadness again.

He felt as after he was starting to go insane, then he returned to he window. It took Kuroo a few moments to notice it, but after squinting, he could definitely make out a figure in the distance. This tall figure seemed oddly familiar, and so did the slightly shorter, bulkier one next to him.

These were people Kuroo definitely knew.


	10. Make New Friends And Keep The Old

Kuroo acted fast.

Even if these people seemed familiar, he had to take caution. He couldn't even see their faces. Kuroo grabbed his gun and put on his hoodie. Careful not to wake the others, he quietly stepped out into the cold morning air, shutting the door behind him. Time had seemed to come at a standstill, with the nearing figures being the only things moving. Kuroo clenched his left fist with his right one clutching his gun. His finger was close to the trigger, but not too close.

Closer. The two figures were getting closer. Kuroo squinted at them. The fog was messing with his vision, and the only thing he could make out were their bodies and hairstyles. Their faces were still blurry and indecipherable. The tall man definitely had short and curly hair, while the shorter one seemed to keep his hair in a ponytail. That's weird, Kuroo thought. I don't remember anyone with a ponytail, except...

Kuroo's heart was now pounding out of his chest, and it was the only thing he could hear. Closer, closer, closer still. Finally, the two men came into view. Kuroo's eyes widened with shock as he realized who they were.

"Kuroo..." the shorter man grumbled, now only ten feet away. "Are you done being a sad, pathetic sap?" His voice confirmed it. The man talking was Bokuto Koutarou. The one next to him was his long-term boyfriend, Akaashi Keiji.

Kuroo narrowed his eyes and looked right back at Bokuto. "Why are you here, Bokuto?" he asked. "I see your boyfriend's finally taller than you. How's that going for ya?"

Akaashi sighed, and Bokuto let out a low growl. "Shut up," he snapped. "I'm not here to joke around. You screwed me over and abandoned me. Now you'll have to pay."

A more sympathetic expression spread across Kuroo's face. "Look, Bokuto-"

"No!" Bokuto shouted. "You got all of my members killed! I had to start all over again! It's your goddamn fault, Kuroo!"

Kuroo looked down, his old friend's words hitting him like bullets. "Don't you think I know that?" he asked. "I screwed up, I know. I'm sorry."

Bokuto was taken aback, but these words angered him. Akaashi flashed Kuroo a look of pity before his partner went off again. "You little....how could you act like that right now?! I'm going to kill you!"

"Then kill me," Kuroo told him without hesitation. "Do it, Bokuto. Kill me. Shoot me dead and-"

"SHUT UP!" a loud voice screamed from nearby. All three of them whipped around in that direction, and Kuroo was surprised to see the blonde-haired guy from Karasuno. What was he doing there? "You idiot!" he yelled again, running over and smacking Bokuto upside the head. Akaashi now had a look of defensiveness on his face.

"Tsukishima...?" Bokuto muttered.

The man...Tsukishima, Kuroo noted, shot Bokuto a dirty look. "You're a damn fool. Do you really think that one of your best friends would turn around and abandon you for no reason?" Bokuto looked down in defeat. Then, not even wasting a moment, Tsukishima turned to Kuroo. "And you. Stop with that bullshit self-pity. It's getting annoying and sad."

Kuroo shook his head in disbelief. He barely knew this guy, but he decided to randomly show up and criticize them? "What's your deal?" Kuroo mumbled.

Tsukishima ignored him, going back to yelling at Bokuto. He eventually grabbed Akaashi's hand and ran away with him, unable to handle it all. "Drama queen," Tsukishima huffed once they were gone.

"Uh, helloooo?" Kuroo said. "Who the hell are you? What's. Your. Deal?"

Tsukishima flinched at his words. Taking a deep breath to calm down, he turned towards Kuroo. "Thought I'd step in to stop this shitshow," he said. "Someone had to stop you dorks from killing each other."

Kudos shook his head once more, looking this seemingly crazed man in the eyes. "How the hell did you know all that...?" he questioned.

"A friend of mine told me," Tsukishima said, immediately staring at the floor. However, Kuroo wasn't stupid, and Tsukishima was a terrible liar.

"Cut the crap," Kuroo snapped at him, pacing towards him and jabbing him in the chest. Tsukishima's expression didn't change, and he didn't look up. "Oi, Tsukishima!" Kuroo yelled, pushing it farther.

He frowned, but let out a heavy sigh in response. "Whatever, I guess I can't keep it a secret forever..." Tsukishima mumbled. Kuroo was going to ask what he was talking about, but his question was soon answered. Slowly, Tsukishima reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small radio. The device was identical to Kuroo's.

Kuroo, who'd taken a step back in shock, finally put two and two together. It all made sense.

"You...." Kuroo said, his voice becoming loud and clear. "You're the man on the radio."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait for a long-ish chapter! I'm busy with a lot of other stuff right now, but I'm trying to make more time for this series.
> 
> And yes.  
> In this universe, Bokuto does, indeed, have a ponytail. Enjoy imagining that ;)


	11. Still Alive, For Some Reason

After Kuroo uttered those words, all Tsukishima could do was nod.

Kuroo wanted to speak again, but he stopped himself. He grabbed Tsukishima's hand without a word and dragged him into the base. When they were inside, Kuroo slammed the door shut and sat down at the table. "Why...?" he muttered.

Tsukishima looked at him with a stern face. "I had to. You were driving yourself crazy...." he started. "And....I need to tell you something important." Kuroo raised an eyebrow at him, but motioned for him to sit down. Now he was curious about what he had to say.

"Remember when you told me about making allies with Karasuno?" Tsukishima asked. Kuroo nodded, then he continued. "Well, I lied. If you do it, you'll be putting yourself and your remaining members in danger."

"But......Karasuno is peaceful. They help other gangs all the time," Kuroo said, getting confused. "Even Kenma said so. That's why he wants me to do it."

Tsukishima shook his head. "No," he told him. "No. We may be peaceful, but our newest member isn't. Daichi-san took in Oikawa, the leader of Seijoh. He hates you and wants you dead."

Kuroo's eyes quickly widened with shock. "He's....still alive?" This remark received a solemn nod from Tsukishima. Kuroo thought he'd been killed during the invasion, but he was apparently wrong. His eyes turned to a wall at his left side. It was adorned with messy and quickly-done graffiti. "That scumbag...."

"Don't worry, I hate him too," Tsukishima added in. "But....Sugawara-san doesn't."

They were left in a cold silence for a few minutes. Kuroo couldn't think straight. His head was filled with angry and murderous thoughts. Oikawa's snarky face flashed over and over again in his mind. He wanted to speak again, but as he was going to, the door to Kenma's room opened. "Kuroo.....?" he yawned, looking at the scene in front of him.

 

*********

"Oi, Kou-chan!" **  
**

A distant shout and laughter filled the morning air. It was freezing, but running around helped keep Oikawa warm. He could see Suga about 20 feet away, taunting him. They were supposed to be checking the perimeter, at least, that's what Daichi said. They weren't about to give in to his paranoia that easily.

"Come on, you're so slow!" Suga shouted back with a laugh. That set Oikawa off. Like a rocket, he sped off and tackled Suga. They both landed in the snow with a crunch.

"Slow, eh?" Oikawa repeated, sticking his tongue out. Suga laughed some more and gently punched Oikawa in the chest. "You'll pay for tha-"

"Oikawa! Suga!" Daichi shouted from the doorway. The fog made it impossible for him to see the pair lying on the ground. "We haven't got all day! There's been an emergency, so get in here now!"

Oikawa pouted, but helped Suga back onto his feet. The two of them walked back into the base and wiped their shoes off before stepping in completely. "What is it, Daichi?" Suga asked, genuinely curious.

Daichi huffed and sat down. He looked very tired. "Tsukishima left, claiming that it was urgent. I'm afraid that he's communicating with Nekoma again."

"Nekoma..." Oikawa grumbled, receiving a stern look from Suga.

"Well...if he's getting along with them, then-" Suga started before Daichi shook his head. The leader took a deep breath before speaking again.

"I understand what situation their leader is in," he said. "But even so...it's dangerous. Too much of a risk. We haven't spoken to Kuroo in a while, and we don't know what his mental state is now."

"Oh, I know," Oikawa added in. "He's a little shit who likes to steal from other gangs, and I'm going to kill him if he comes near this place. Just you watch, Daichi-kun."


	12. Breaking The Chains

Kenma sat there with his arms crossed, not really understanding the situation.

"I don't get it..." he muttered, pouting slightly. "Why can't you stop fighting with people? We wouldn't be so hopeless if you did that in the first place."

Kuroo sighed, giving Tsukishima a small glance. "It's not just me," he explained. "Oikawa would kill you and the others, too. You and Lev stole some supplies when he was alive, and now he hates us."

"Did he put that graffiti on your wall?" Tsukishima suddenly asked. The graffiti he was pointing to was now faded, but it left a permanent mark on their territory. Oikawa was definitely the best at payback. Kuroo let out an angry sigh and nodded. Tsukishima smirked a little. "Stray kittens, huh?"

Kuroo rested his head in his hands. "Remember when we used to have mascots? Well, you guys had the Crows. Shiratorizawa had the Swans. Fukurodani had the owls," he went on, not looking up and rubbing his temples. "And...we had the Cats."

Kenma sighed to himself and looked down. "I wish we kept the mascots. They were cool."

"And dangerous," Kuroo added in. "It became too easy for outsiders to identify us." Kenma fell silent and didn't speak again. To break this, Tsukishima smirked and spoke up himself.

"You never said what Seijoh had," he pointed out. "Did they have a mascot?"

Kuroo scoffed, finally looking up at him. He actually smiled a little. "Yeah," he laughed. "And his name was Oikawa Tooru."

*********

It was too cold to let Tsukishima walk home, so Kuroo let him sleep in Nekoma's base. He'd walk him home in the morning. They didn't have an extra bedroom there, besides Yaku's old room, so Kuroo got Tsukishima an extra mat and let him sleep in his room. That way, he could keep an eye on him and make sure he didn't cause trouble.

In other words, the two of them would be alone.

Kuroo wanted to use this as an opportunity to ask a question that'd been burning in his mind. He watched Tsukishima as he sat on the mat next to him. He was staring at the wall, and he seemed to be lost in thought. Kuroo continued to watch him like this before speaking up. "Uh...Tsukishima?"

"Hm?" Tsukishima uttered, facing him. He looked very tired.

"Why...would you help me? You barely know me."

Tsukishima smiled for a moment, standing up and sitting right in front of Kuroo. "Oh?" he asked confidently. "I barely know you? I know you're the leader of a gang that was above us before. I know you've had to sit there and watch as your friends died, one by one. I know you had to bury one of them, and leave another behind. I know your best friend is naive and-"

"....Stop." Kuroo cut him off, suddenly feeling vulnerable. "I get the point."

"I'm not an idiot," Tsukishima added.

"I know."

"Then you should know why I'm helping you," Tsukishima finished, standing up and returning to the mat. "Only an idiot wouldn't."

 

*********

"Oikawa, stop!" Suga shouted, chasing Oikawa out of the base. When he finally caught up, he grabbed his shoulders and forced him to turn around. He looked very determined. "You have to think things through..."

"I am thinking things through," Oikawa replied. "I'm not letting Tsukishima stay there. It's been hours, and it's almost midnight. It's not safe."

Suga shook his head and grabbed the front of Oikawa's jacket. "You'll get hurt...I can't let you do this."

"Kou-chan...." Oikawa sighed, looking him in the eyes. His expression soon turned soft and sympathetic. It took a lot of his strength not to scold him. Instead, he brushed some hair away from Suga's face and gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead. Suga looked up, and his lip was trembling. "I'm not asking for your permission."

"Oikawa, please...wait!" Suga called. He was forced to watch as Oikawa disappeared into the cold fog. He wasn't sure when he'd see him again, and that terrified him the most. He was incredibly worried.

Suddenly, he heard a thump on the ground behind him. Suga quickly turned around and saw Daichi only a few feet away. He dropped some supplies he'd just retrieved into the snow. It was clear that he watched the whole thing, but before Suga could explain, he fled back inside the base.


	13. Reunited

The first thing Daichi felt was anger.

His whole body was shaking as he slumped against the door. His heart and mind were filled with rage. He trusted Suga, loved him, and he had to find out about his relationship like this. After the anger, then came the betrayal. Then came the sadness. Then came the want--the NEED--for revenge.

Making sure not to be loud, Daichi stood up, ignoring the knocks and cries from Suga behind his bedroom door. He reached out, opening a rickety wooden drawer and pulling a small knife out of it. Then, being extra careful, he slid the plastic cover over it and hid the knife in his sleeve.

Now, he just needed to wait. Oikawa would be home very soon if things went smoothly. With that thought in mind, Daichi heard Suga's crying come to a halt. He was calling out to one of the other members. He wasn't sure who or why, but it didn't seem good.

 

*********

Oikawa's eye twitched as he walked down the empty road. It was dangerous to be out alone, and he knew that, but he didn't care. There was a job to be done.

Not realizing just how enraged he was getting, he clenched his knife in his fist. However, for some reason, he could only feel the blood dripping down his hand. He didn't feel any pain. Adrenaline, maybe? Oikawa came to that conclusion in his head. Speaking of heads, Oikawa smiled remembering the gun he packed in his backpack. This would be the ultimate revenge. Taking down a corrupted leader with a bullet to the brain.

Finally, Nekoma's base came into view. Oikawa was more ready than ever to face Kuroo head on, but a different figure from the brooding leader's was standing outside the base. Tall. Lanky. Messy hair. Oikawa let out a huge sigh and ran over to him. "Dammit, Tsukishima."

"Tch," Tsukishima scoffed. "Look, I just didn't want to see a fight. Not again. Don't scold me like Daichi-san does." Oikawa rolled his eyes, clenching and unclenching his left fist in response. Tsukishima didn't notice the blood dripping into the snow. However, someone else did.

"Oi..." came a low grumble from the doorway. "Your hand is bleeding." Oikawa growled at the man standing before him. It was Kuroo. Oikawa wanted to lunge at him, but he held back, hearing a different voice from behind him.

"O...Oikawa! Tsukki!" the voice called. Tsukishima rose an eyebrow, seeing Yamaguchi standing there anxiously. "Sugawara-san sent me to get you! So...let's go home!"

"Not. Happening." Oikawa suddenly reached behind him, ready to grab his gun. Tsukishima looked around, seemingly in a panic.

"Oikawa, cut that out. Yamaguchi," he started, getting close to Yamaguchi's face. "You're weak. I don't know why Sugawara-san sent you, but it was a mistake. You've gotten hurt by intervening before, and I'd rather kill you myself than see it happen again." Tsukishima's tone was now dead serious, and Yamaguchi backed away. He had a look of pure terror on his face. Then, he ran off into the night.

Oikawa looked in that direction, genuinely concerned. Tsukishima looked like he was regretting what he just did. But Kuroo still had a knife in his hand, slowly sharpening it. "So uh..." he yawned. "Guess we're putting this on hold."


	14. Another One Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, sorry for the rushed chapters. I'll get better at taking time with them. Second, this one is kinda long, so enjoy :)

Tsukishima watched Yamaguchi disappear into the darkness as guilt filled him.

"Goddammit..." he huffed, finally turning towards Oikawa. "You're coming with me. When I find him, I'll bring him home. Then...we'll settle this." Oikawa shook his head, wanting to complain but didn't. Kuroo stuck his tongue out like a young child and watched the pair walk away. It was very dark, and Tsukishima had a flashlight, but there weren't any batteries in it. It was practically useless to him.

The path Yamaguchi went on wasn't hard to follow at first. Quick and rapid footprints marked the snow, like an animal in a hurry. Tsukishima studied each one with a careful eye. He wasn't particularly interested in speaking with Oikawa, so he tried to find anything he could to distract him from that. The chill air on his fingertips. The sparkly metal zipper on his coat. The crunchy sound the snow made when his boots made contact with it. Oikawa kept glancing at Tsukishima, noticing how his eyes darted around so much. He seemed to be acting anxious, almost nervous, but he knew what it was. He got mad and had an outburst when he saw Yamaguchi.

Everyone became aware that Tsukishima had become a ticking time bomb waiting to go off. This wasn't always a bad thing, because he was more eager to help people, but this time... Oikawa shook his head, getting lost in those thoughts. Tsukishima wasn't a bad guy, but he wished he wouldn't get involved so much. He was finally able to get revenge on those thieves, and he stepped in at the last minute to put a stop to it. Revenge and justice needed to be served in Oikawa's opinion. He was always the first to turn to those things. A life for a life. Or in this case, a life for many lives. Kuroo put the lives of Seijoh's old memories in jeopardy many times, so why wasn't Oikawa allowed to lay down the law?

Oikawa was about to speak to Tsukishima, but the younger man quickly brought a hand to his mouth. He narrowed his eyes, watching.They'd stumbled upon something. It was an abandoned motel with fencing and boarded up walls surrounding it. It seemed like a base that was built at the last minute, for some, ANY kind of shelter. Whoever lived there must've been barbaric and crazy. Slowly, Tsukishima crouched down and quietly approached the base. When he reached one of the windows, he noticed that it was empty.

"Shhhhh..." Tsukishima let out. "I can't see anyone inside, but we still need to be quiet."

"No duh," Oikawa shot back. "I was a leader once, you know."

Tsukishima shook his head. That was the end of that conversation. Quietly, he lifted his body through the window and waited for Oikawa to follow him. It was dark, but they could still see in there. There wasn't a single person in sight. Like he was told, Oikawa didn't speak, and started to wander around the inside of the base. He was being careful to make sure he didn't step on anything.

"Okay, there's definitely no one here. We can talk now," Tsukishima said. He was looking around, too, but he still couldn't find anything. He eventually resorted to crawling around on his hands and knees, feeling around for some sign of Yamaguchi. It seemed like a century later when he finally rested his hand on something. Then, he went silent.

"Tsukishima-kun?" Oikawa called, heading in the blonde's direction. "Did you find any.............oh my God."

There, on the ground, was the limp and dead corpse of Yamaguchi. His forehead still had an open and bleeding gash across it, and he had bruises all over his body. Tsukishima was shaking all over, clutching the smaller boy's hand. He seemed to be looking for any indication of life. A pulse, maybe.

But there wasn't one. Yamaguchi was dead.

 

*********

"He's...dead?" Kuroo questioned, not fully understanding. "I'm....s-"

"Goddammit!" Tsukishima screamed, slamming his fist against the outside of Nekoma's base. The brick made his knuckles start to bleed. When he noticed that, he turned around and pointed at Oikawa with the same hand. "This is all your fault!"

Oikawa looked completely taken aback. "My fault? Why?"

"Ever since people found out you're with us, our members have been dropping like flies. Disappearing without a trace. And now...him?!" Tsukishima was getting really fired up now. "Kuroo!" he shouted.

"Huh?"

"......Kill this asshole."


End file.
